merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Duel between Emrys and Morgana
The duel between Emrys and Morgana occurred when Merlin needed to rid himself of the Fomorroh that Morgana had placed inside of him to make him want to kill Arthur. Before departing to Morgana's hovel, Merlin disguised himself as Dragoon the Great so Morgana wouldn't recognise him. When she left her hovel, Merlin entered, and searched for the mother beast. Morgana returned and recognised Dragoon as Emrys from her nightmares. She fled in a panic, allowing Merlin to have more time searching for the Fomorroh. She returned seconds later, arming herself with a dagger and cautiously approached him, saying to him that he was not real. In that instant, Merlin found the Fomorroh and grabbed the jar that contained it. Morgana moved forward to strike him, but before she could go two steps, his eyes glowed and he tossed her backwards into a shelf, knocking her over along with it. Emrys hurried out of the hovel and into the woods with the Fomorroh jar, but Morgana pursued him. As soon as she saw him trying to run away (very slowly because of his old age), she raised her hand and incanted a spell ("Ablinn ðu; forlæte ðu nu"), Old Merlin was knocked off his feet, unable to defend himself because he was holding the jar. Morgana smiled in relief of her success. She hurried forward and pulled out her dagger confidently as he laid on the ground. Before she could stab him, he regained his wits and cast a spell ("Forþ fleoge!") to send her flying backwards, making her lose her dagger. They both lied on the ground for a moment, fighting back the pain. Then Merlin struggled to stand and walked over to her. He raised his hand to curse her. He stood over her, and she spoke to him asking who he really was. She tried to convince him that magic will never be free until she takes the throne. Suddenly, Morgana flicked her hand and the dagger was shot from behind the Old Merlin. He dodged it, but Morgana sat up and, with a glow of her eyes, threw him in the direction she pointed with a turn of her head. Merlin gasped in pain, while Morgana fetched the jar containing the Fomorroh and began to run away with it. Merlin started to chant a long spell, summoning a growing whirlwind. Morgana saw it and tried to use magic to counter it, but was unsuccessful, since she was holding the jar and Merlin's magic was still more powerful than hers. Now standing, hand raised, Old Merlin overpowered Morgana and forced the whirlwind towards her. The wind picked her up off the ground, and tossed her away, knocking her unconcious. Merlin collapsed from the effort, but he was able to grab the jar and leave to destroy the Fomorroh (A Servant of Two Masters). Victory: Emrys (Merlin) Slideshow merlin406_2842.jpg|Morgana ready to strike. Merlin198.jpg|The High Priestess casts a stunning spell. merlin406_2844.jpg|Emrys is hit by Morgana's magic. merlin406_2861.jpg|Morgana is ready to finish her "doom" off. merlin406_2890.jpg|Merlin suddenly strikes the witch. merlin406_2931.jpg|Emrys with a hand raised, ready to curse Morgana. 570-Evangeline.jpg|The "old" warlock is distracted by the sorceress' talk. merlin406_2938.jpg|Morgana catches Merlin off guard. 584-Evangeline.jpg|Emrys summons a great whirlwind. merlin406_2977.jpg|Morgana tries to protect herself. merlin406_2983.jpg|Merlin pushes the whirlwind forward. merlin406_2998.jpg|Morgana is knocked out and badly injured. Category:Duels Category:Events Category:Series 4 Events Category:Magic Category:Battles